


you and me, 2AM (and forever)

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Laundry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Secret Relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: "Perfect." Javi grinned, pressing a few buttons before straightening up "Done!""And now what?""Now we wait."
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	you and me, 2AM (and forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 9: washing machine
> 
> I had this idea and just had to give in :p
> 
> I can't into titles anymore I'm so sorry.

"You have some change?"

"Mhh." Yuzuru hummed, searching through the pockets of his hoodie and handing Javi some coins "Here."

"Perfect." Javi grinned, pressing a few buttons before straightening up "Done!"

"And now what?"

"Now we wait."

Yuzuru raised his eyebrow at that, unimpressed, and Javi had to bite his lip not to laugh, because Yuzuru looked kinda funny like that, wearing a baseball cap and an oversized hoodie at 2am at a 24/7 laundry place, but he insisted on taking 'safety measures', and who Javi was to forbid him that?

"Will it take long?"

"I chose the shortest program, so a bit over an hour."

"And what am I supposed to do not to die from boredom?" Yuzuru asked and Javi smiled, stepping closer and turning his cap around before cupping Yuzuru's jaw gently and leaning in to kiss him. Yuzuru stilled for a second before relaxing and letting Javi press him against the wall.

One day, they would have their own home, with their own washing machine and no coins and no safety measures needed. But for now, Javi didn't really have anything against taking things as they were, trading secret kisses and hiding from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it <3


End file.
